The Unexplainable Desires
by TaeyaN
Summary: This is an alternate time line where Laurie accepted the request of the two journalists. There will be angst! There will be dark stuffs! There will be Love
1. Prologue

chapter 0

Laurie stared at the two journalist who came to her house to ask questions she doesn't know if she really did answer and a request she doesn't know if she could do it, she is unpleased that the people who comes to her house just keeps coming to ask her mostly about him after all it has always been about him and it wastes her time. They continued to wait for her answer and decision. She knows well not to play with faith and let faith do whatever it wants with your life but there was an urge that kept nagging her to no end, the urge to see him once again, but then she would just kill him I'm the end, not caring if anyone cared of his death, she doesn't want to see him but at the same time she wants to see him.

"Miss Strode please, this is just a one day thing and you won't be seeing Michael again" Aaron said while looking at his partner.

"I know that you too is curious about him, why he started coming after you, why he kills, what does he feel when he kill, and what has been on his mind after 40 years" said Dana.

"All you have to do is to meet him and try to talk to him that's a-"

"Ok, I'll do it, I'll go, but if something bad happens to all of us… then I think you know who to blame" Laurie said bluntly as she opened the door and waited for them to leave.

"Thank you Miss Strode, this really a big help for all of us" the Aaron said as he handed the promised payment to her and told her some instructions for the reunion tomorrow.

She stared at the two journalist drive off, once they were out of sight she opens the entrance to her hidden basement and stepped inside trying to think of the decision she just made, a decision to play with faith can lead to horrible things and Laurie knows about that, thats why she always prepares herself when it comes to meeting with the boogeyman and playing with faith. Laurie opens the light bulb and sat down trying to ignore the fact that she is getting anxious to the fact that she will see him again tomorrow after all to beat Fear is to let Fear fear you.

The Aaron contact Dr. Sartain and told him the good news, the man was very very excited when he heard that, he begged the people who are in charge of the transportation to be canceled it took time for them to decide but they agree, cause they too are curious of the monster in the hospital, Dr. Sartain is very pleased with the agreement as he continued to keep an eye on Micheal who was just staring at the wall or maybe into the wall? Who knows what he maybe thinking at this moment.

Author's note

Hey new story!!!!

And its Halloween 2018!!

But this is an AU? This story takes place in a different time line where our beloved Laurie goes to 'talk' to Michael freaking Myers, but who knows what will happen next?

Will a love story be told instead of a horror?

I love Laurchael!!!(Laurie x Michael)

(I want you guys to put in the comments a type of situation that both Laurie and Michael could get into it can be romantic, funny, or dark anything at all cause I'm out of ideas)


	2. Chapter 1

She waited by the road near her isolated home, waiting for the two journalist to come and fetch her, Laurie has her own car to drive but Arron insisted to let her ride with them due to her not really having an entrance card to enter the hospital. The sun hit the aged face of Laurie making her face burn, her golden ashy hair was sticking to the frame of her face, she hissed in annoyance, she has been waiting for them for almost an hour, making her slowly giving up the idea of meeting the boogeyman.

The sound of engine came close to her direction only it to be a maroon colored car coming, it parked right next to her, recognizing the car she went in without any hesitation, getting in she told them to start driving.

"You sound like your in a hurry… got plans?" Asked Dana.

Laurie looked at her through the mirror and then

through the window.

"I was supposed to join a family dinner tonight but… this is much… m-more important… I just want to over it.." Laurie said hesitantly, she clenched her hands as she continued to remember how her granddaughter reacted when she told her herself that she won't be coming.

/Why are you like this grandma?! Why do you always priorities that killer?! You know that that is the reason why mom was taken from you and the reason why you are isolated!! Tomorrow was supposed to be a family gathering!!… W-why can't you just get over Michael?!/

"Well we're sorry we had to ruin that for you miss Strode…" Aaron said with guilt as they head off to Smiths Groove.

"Just Laurie, I can't handle formalities that long" Laurie said while bringing out a revolver and loading it.

"W-why do you have a gun?" Aaron asked nervously. Laurie simply looked at him then pointed it right at him.

"Just for protection obviously, you will never know when he will lash out" putting the gun down, Aaron nodded his head in understanding while looking at Dana with a worried look.

Dr. Sartain observed Michael who was just sitting down on a chair, starring at the wall as usual, nothing new. But this time Sartain knows that something new will be happening any time soon the moment she will come to see him.

His patience were decreasing the longer he waited for their arrival, he let Michael outside to have some sunlight, Sartain approached Michael who was standing like a statue in the middle of the field, chain to the ground, unable to go anywhere.

"Hello Michael, how are you feeling? Good? Well I got great news for you, someone you know a long long time ago is coming to see you, do you want to know who is it?" Sartain asked while taking a bag from one of the security, only it to be Michael's mask. Sartain went to Michael and placed the mask in front of him, wanting to see a reaction, Sartain step back and let him take it from the ground.

Michael picked it up and caressed the mask as if he was reunited with a friend after 40 years.

He wore the mask, raised his head and turned to Sartain who was smiling in excitement, Sartain then went close to the yellow line and bring out a picture of a well aged lady who had ashy blonde hair, clad in a brown jacket wearing round eyeglasses.

Placing the picture down he, waited for Michael to pick it up and look at it.

"I know you recognize the lady in the picture" Sartain said as he walk back to the building.

"She will be coming to see you" Michael tilted his head as he looked at the picture on the ground, staring longingly at it.

"He is looking at it.." Sartain said to the security.

"Do you think he recognizes her?" He asked in curiosity.

Just when the security was about to answer a nurse came in saying that Laurie and the two journalists has arrived.

Sartain went out in a hurry only to see Laurie and Dana talking while observing the patients who were just sitting down and watching the TV, Aaron noticed Sartain and called both Laurie and Dana to come.

"Dr. Sartain, we meet again, thank you for giving us an opportunity to work with and ah.., this is Laurie Strode Dr. Sartain" Aaron said while letting Laurie to shake hands with Sartain.

Laurie looked at Sartain for a second and directly asked.

"Your the doctor of Michael? The new Loomis?" She asked making Sartain smile in response.

"Ah… yes I'm Michael's new doctor, and I'm also one of Dr Loomis's students, he has told me about you, and what you had to go through" Sartain said while he gestured them to come with him.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through tough times ever since what happen 40 years ago, I'm sure you understand why we need you here right?" Sartain said while entering the opening the door to the wide open field.

"Yeah,… to talk to him right?" She said as she looked at Michael, in his mask looking into the distance.

The moment Laurie set her eyes on his back her heart beats furiously, goosebumps crawl all over her body, her hands were clenching the revolver that was hidden on behind her back strapped to her belt.

Sartain took notice of the gun and told the security to keep an eye on Laurie, she might get wild out there.

All four of them went out along with the 5 securities staying on guard, Aaron took out the recorder, Dana brought out her notebook, Sartain then looked at Laurie who was looking at Michael's back nervous.

"Are you ready?" Asked Dana who was beside Laurie. Laurie took a deep breath and nodded and started to walk towards Michael, when she passed by Sartain he told her not to kill Michael, that made Laurie confuse, why do they need him alive? Laurie looked at Sartain in shock to what he said, Sartain then just patted her shoulder signing her to go.

"Don't go beyond the yellow line" Aaron said while walking next to Dana.

And so Laurie took one last breath and shouted his name.

"Michael Myers!" Her voice echoed through the field taking all the patient's attention.

"I know you remember me!" She said in a roaring voice.

Michael then turned around to look at the person who sound familiar in his ears, the moment he turn Laurie took out her revolver and pointed it right at his head, heavily breathing Laurie held the gun tightly, the whole security took action but was stopped by Sartain.

"Let her be, I want to see what happens next, you can stop her if I say so" Said Sartain making Aaron and Dana worried to what is about to happen next, Aaron then called out to Laurie warning her that there are people here, watching silently.

"You! You f*cking demon, you think I'll be the same? Look what have you done to me, you made my life miserable!! You killed the people who are precious to me!!" Laurie shouted in anger.

The whole athmospher turned heavy the patients near by then started to laugh, cry, scream, and blabber words that no one could understand, this made Laurie shake.

"Their doing it again.." Aaron said in shock while looking around.

"They seem to be doing it if something happens to Michael.. But why?" Said Dana in question.

"This is the reason why I wanted Laurie to come, to bring out what Michael hides behind his silent words" said while writing down the reactions of Michael and Laurie.

Laurie continued to shake while pointing the gun at Michael, the sounds of the patients became louder and louder to her, her vision started to blur making her unbalanced, her heart continues to beat rapidly making it difficult for her to breath, her eyes started to sting due to the sun that hit her directly.

"Laurie don't shoot him!" She heard Aaron said making her grit her teeth and taking a deep breath ,she screamed and pulled the trigger.

"DIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!" She fired but was interupted by the 5 men tackling her down.

"Let go of mee!! I have to kill him!!! Let goo!! Argh!!" Laurie struggles against the men who held her down, one of them took her revolver and brought out a syringe, Aaron tried to stop the men but was stopped by Sartain who told him to look at Michael who was just staring at everything going down.

"Laurie, you see I- I mean we need him alive,and you killing him is a no, you see we want to know why Michael is like this, why he doesn't speak for almost all of his life, and why he targets you, so we thought that bringing you here is an advantage to see what is inside Michael" Sartain said as he walked towards Laurie who was on the ground struggling.

"And I know you yourself is also curious, knock her out" commanded Sartain.

Laurie's eyes widen when she felt a pricking pain on her neck, her vision slowly blurs out and the whole world in her eyes turned dark.

Sartain then told them to find her a room she can stay in and change her clothes to a patients gown, he then turned to Michael and walked up to the yellow line.

"You already got what you want, so why don't you give me what I want, say my name" Sartain said to Michael who was just staring back at him not saying a word once again.

Although he may seem like he was staring at Sartain but he is actually staring at Laurie being carried inside.

End of Chapter

Author's note

Holy Christ wow ,this is kinda long I guess.

Anyways like I said put in da comments what type of situations could happen to both Laurie and Michael in Smith's Groove.

TaeyaN~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

Laurie woke up in an unknown room, tho it was unknown to her the room didn't look like a place where people tortures you to death, but instead it was a normal room, there were bookshelf in the corner, a bed, desk, a mini fridge, small drawer, and a toilet the place looked normal and decent ,much to what Laurie expected.

Getting up her whole back ached a lot, groaning in pain she stood up limping, eventually not only her back was effected by the dog pile of the guards. Realizing the clothes she is wearing she let out another groan.

"Seriously? A hospital gown? Damm that doctor" Laurie said, walking to the desk that was filled with papers in its drawers, Laurie looked at the digital clock next to the lamp she was completely surprised.

"One day has passed? Just how strong was the tranquilizer?" She said, heading towards the door she opens it only to see a nurse with brown poofy hair holding a bunch of files, looking down to her name tag that read Carrie.

"Ah miss Strode, your awake" She said in surprise.

"Where am I?" Laurie asked Carrie then went inside and placed the files on the desk.

"Your still in Smith's Groove miss Strode, Dr Sartain told me find a room for you to stay in Smith's Groove, since we can't let you stay in a room of a patient" Carrie explained with a soothing voice while putting the files in the desk, Laurie continue to look at her, she resembles a lot like her best friend Annie Hawkins.

"Just who changed me into this clothes?" Laurie asked

Carrie then smiled and brought out another bunch of files from the desk before closing.

"One of the female nurses, tho there were some male nurses who helped bit they didn't see anything , promise" Carrie replied while patting Laurie's head thinking that Laurie was worried that a man saw her body which she really is.

"Ok… and why am I wearing a hospital gown if I'm just gonna leave?" Laurie asked while tugging on the skirt of the gown that covers until her knees, Carrie then withdraw her hand and looked at Laurie a bit surprised.

"I guess Dr Sartain didn't tell you directly, well he said that from now on, you'll be staying here because he found out that you were experiencing PTSD a day ago when you met with Michael again, he then think its better for you to recover here, as for the hospital gown he thinks its better to let you wear one cause some patients are scared of strangers who isn't in uniform with them " Laurie's eyes widen when she heard that.

"What he said that?" Laurie then stormed out of the room and into the halls of the hospital.

"Miss Strode?! Where are you going? You should be staying in your room!" Called Carrie who ran after Laurie who was limping.

"Where is Dr Sartain? Where is he?" She asked while looking around.

"He is in his office by that corner, why?" Laurie then took a turn and spotted his office door with his name on it.

"I'm gonna ask him some questions" Laurie said still running barefooted.

"You can't go in miss Strode, he is having a meeting " Carrie reminded her but Laurie already reached the door and knocked on it loudly, the door opens only for Laurie to see her daughter and granddaughter, Karen and Allison.

"Karen? Allison? What are you two doing here?" Laurie ask.

"Mom!" Karen said in shock when she saw her mother with wild hair and barefooted.

"Grandmother!" Allison said as she run towards her and hugged her.

"A-Allison, what's wrong?" Laurie said while caressing her head.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you grandmother, I got carried away" Allison apologize while hugging her. Laurie smiled warmly as she hugged her back.

"So grandmother please get better" Allison said as she looked at Laurie.

"Get better? What 'get better'?" Laurie was confused when Allison said that then her attention went to Sartain who was standing and watching them.

"You! What do you think you're doing?" Laurie asked as she pushed Allison behind her.

"What are you talking about? I just told them that you will be staying here, Laurie you are sick, mentally sick, when you met Michael again you were going insane over night, claiming that Michael will come and kill your family and everyone when in fact he is just in his room" Sartain lied while holding her shoulders where Laurie just flings them off.

"What ?! When I met that monster again, I tired to kill him, because I know any time soon that he will escape here, but you didn't let me, because you want him alive when he deserves to die, you even purposely knock me out with a tranquilizer when I was about to finish the job" Exclaimed Laurie in fuming anger.

"Mom please listen to him, you're just thinking he did that, but all he did is try to stop you from hurting the other patients nearby, Michael wasn't even doing anything" Karen said while holding her mom's hand.

"W- are you defending him? Karen I'm your mother" Laurie said in disbelief.

"You are my mom, but he knows what's best for you" Karen retorted.

"He only knows what's best for Michael!" Laurie shouted, she then grabbed a nearby pen and pointed it at Sartain, who was just standing with his hands half way up.

"Laurie, you must listen to me this is the best for you, put down the pen now" Sartain said as he slowly walked closer.

"Mom! All you have been thinking about is Michael who has done nothing for 40 years, and this is the result of what happens if you don't get over him!" Karen said as she held her hands and begged her to put it down.

"Honey, stay out of this!" Laurie said still holding up the pen ready to strike.

"Nurse Carrie, contact the guards tell them to take Laurie back to her room" Sartain orders Carrie who directly went out.

"Grandmother please listen to them! This is good for you" Allison said as she held her arms and tried to lower them.

"Why won't you two just believe me!" Laurie said, just when Laurie was about to attack, the guards held her arms and put them behind her back, the pain on her back and legs spread through out her body.

"Aargh!!" Laurie shouted in pain while trying to fight back but couldn't.

"Please be easy on her!" Exclaimed Karen who stepped out of the way then followed when Laurie was being brought outside.

"Let go of me! I said let go of me!!"Laurie shouted as she was being dragged across the hall.

"The more you move the more its going to be painful for you" one of the guards said while holding her wrist tightly.

"If you don't want to hurt me then just let me go" Laurie said as she manage to bite one of the guards hands making him shout in pain.

"Argh! That b*tch!" Shouted the bitten guard still holding on to her arms.

"Please just stop fighting back and let us bring you back" one of the guards said trying to stop Laurie from escaping by hugging he from behind.

"Dude why are you holding her like that?" The guard then brought out a syringe ready to inject Laurie.

"You can't use a tranquilizer again, some side effects may affect her when she wakes up" said the guard who was hugging her.

Just when the guard could inject her he spotted a shape from within the crowd of patients and staffs of the hospital, a tall man standing still like a statue watching them, he wore a familiar mask and a straightjacket that were chains instead of belts, the guard's eyes widen when he recognized the patient.

"Hay! Theo! What are you doing just staring? Inject the old woman already" said the guard who was bitten by Laurie who was still fighting back.

"M - Michael Myers …." Theo said in uneasiness, he slowly lowered the syringe.

The moment he said that everyone including Laurie looked back to see Michael standing afar with a mysterious aura, Laurie then stopped fighting and just stood.

"Guys let her go… I think he doesn't like it if we touch her" Theo said as he slowly backed up.

"How can you be so sure? No one even knows what he is so how can you tell if he hates it?" One of the guards who held her arms said feeling wary.

"You guys do know that this old woman here has a past with that thing right? Dr Sartain just told us yesterday to not show her in front of him without Dr Sartain's permission cause any time soon he can break through those chains and go crazy" Theo said in a hushed voiced.

"Wait so your saying she is his…" the guard who hugged her quickly let go of her and started to walk beside Theo without even looking back the second time.

Laurie and the two guard's eyes widen in surprised to what Theo said, the 3 guards then slowly let her go making Laurie confused to why are they scared when Michael as no way of harming them.

"Hey Mike! Uh… s - sorry we touched your girl! We uh…. Really didn't mean to I - I mean - We gotta go" the guard with a bite mark on his hand said in a panicked tone as they speed walked away.

Laurie looked at the with a face that can only be described to as her being weirded out.

"Did they just assumed that me and him were…" Laurie then frowed her eyebrows and turned around to see the Shape in clear sight standing with an emotionless expression in and outside.

"We meet again" Laurie said as she continue to hold the syringe she manage to pickpocket from one of the guards.

Michael stood there, looking at Laurie with a face that held nothing but inside, deep inside a strong and uncontrollable feeling is begging to burst out from inside when ever he has his eyes on her and hers on his.

Author's note

Yay update!

Ooh~~~~ looks like the two will be seeing each other always from now and on.

Pls! I'm out of ideas! please put in the comments for some suggestions to what situation they could possibly be in.


	4. Chapter 3

Sartain looked through the window as the car of the two Strodes slowly drive away into the distance. Sartain let out a sigh and looked through the made up files he made up for Laurie, the doctor then clipped both Laurie and Michael's files together and made a phone call.

The tension in the hall where the two pair stood was strangely heavy, Laurie stood still in her place holding the syringe in hand, the man continues to just silently stare at Laurie as she readies herself for she was about to attack, the pain on her back and legs continued to spread painful electric shocks to her body making her almost fall backwards a bit.

Without wasting any time she charges towards the man, the cold floor made her foot ache and numb which slows her down, Laurie then tried to hit Michael, but he just simply dodge her, she attacked once more but he kept on dodging them again and again.

Laurie felt her stamina slowly run out, and her feet felt too painful to even continue, and one last time she charged, she gritted her teeth together to distract her from the pain, as she charged at Michael who again dodge it but instead of standing still and waiting for the next attack he went behind her and "accidentally" stepped on her aching calves making her scream in pain, all of the weight on her body went down to her weak legs making her fall over, with one quick move Michael kicked her back launching her forward making her hit the door and fall inside of the patient's room.

Laurie groaned in intense pain as her vision became blurry, she then felt something cold touched her skin only to find out it was blood, in pain tried to stand up but couldn't, she tried to focus and concentrate on the syringe that was a few feet away from her. Michael went in the room and stood by the door observing Laurie who didn't move a muscle after the kick, Michael looked at the patient in the room which made her let out a cry of fear making Laurie snap out of her trance, she tried reach for the syringe but was moved aside by Michael's foot, Laurie tried to get up but then was pushed back down by the intense pain.

Laurie looked up at Michael his face was blurry and unclear, she grabbed his leg and took one deep breath and said.

"You- you masked motherf*cker deserve to die…" Laurie then slowly passed out, Michael then just stared at her bleeding unconscious body, he then bent down to take a look at her. She aged, but still manage to stay oddly beautiful, even the blood stained on her face didn't affect her beauty, but then he felt the feeling once again, a burning feeling in his chest, the feeling begged him to touch her, feel her, but how could he? He is locked up in chains, so all he did was to lean in and touched their foreheads together, that itself is enough to stop the burning feeling inside.

As Michael continue to stay in his position until the guards came in, without even hesitating, the aged guard tazed Michael on the side, the voltage of the electricity wasn't critical to Michael but was powerful enough to knock him out in the process, but it is critical to normal humans. The guard quickly went to Laurie and checked her but was stopped by Carrie who came and aided her.

The guards walked down the hall along with Michael who woke up after a good 4 minutes, the guard then took notice of Sartain walking towards them and stopping when he saw Michael out of his room.

"What happen? How did he get out of his room?" He questions them.

"Theo and his team were supposed to keep watch, but they were interrupted by your call of bringing Strode back to her room, so it was up to us but the night guard who was on patrol last night forgot to tightly lock the door after dinner making him have a chance to get out" the aged guard explained still holding on to the chains.

"So, after 40 years of doing nothing in the room, and not even trying get out, he only acts up when she came" Sartain said while looking at Michael who just keeps his head down in deep deep thought.

Sartain then looked at the guard and held him by his shoulder

"Rick, I'm trusting that you keep your eye on Strode, what she is doing and how she interacts ok?" He said

The guard Rick just simply nodded and walked off with Michael and the others, Sartain felt excited once again, finally after years of nothing something new is happening.

Carrie continue to check the dextrose that was connects to Laurie who was lying down with bandages around her head, left arm, and right leg, Carrie then sadly looked at her and sat on the chair next to the bed, she continued to check some papers until she stubbled upon a picture of her grandmother and her sister, Carrie smiled and placed it back but just when she could her hand was gently grabbed by Laurie who was awake.

" I'm still alive?" She asked while looking at the celling lost in thought to how in the world is she not dead yet.

"Yes, well barely when I found you on the floor bleeding" Carrie said still holding on to the picture.

"Why didn't he kill me? Is he keeping me alive just to toy with me? Or maybe he wants me to suffer…" Laurie said in a hoars voice, Carrie then placed the picture on the near by desk and held Laurie's hand.

"Michael, he is a man of mysteries, every one in the hospital knows that ever since the day he was brought in years ago" Carrie said while massaging her hand.

Laurie then looked at the picture and recognized one person only "That picture you where holding, the person in it, is that Annie?" Laurie asked while looking at the picture on the desk.

"Ah, yes Annie Hawkins my grandma's sister, when I heard that I'll be taking care of you I remembered what my grandma said on how close you were with her sister, tho grandma and her sis were not really close they still talk to each other about their lives, she keeps saying on how her sister loves you as a friend…" Carrie said while looking at the picture.

"When my grandma heard about her death she was in distress, she even forced my mom to become a physiatrist and become Dr Loomis's student in order to get to know Michael, but then again nothing come up with him until her retirement, so then she told me to become a nurse here so I can some how continue her search before she passed away…" Carrie then slowly teared up but then wiped them, Laurie felt guilt stab her deep in the chest, her eyes slowly waters and her throat turned sore.

"I'm sorry…so so sorry" Laurie cried while holding Carrie's hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything *sob* I- I couldn't save her *sob* I should have stopped her but no..*sob* I was so stupid" Laurie cried her tears fell down her gorgeous face, Carrie sadly smile and wiped her tears and hugged her.

"I sometimes think that you're not really crazy like what Dr. Sartain says you are" Carrie softly said and caressed her back.

Laurie would feel the same for Linda and Bob, they were ready for their future but it was taken away by her stupidness of not knowing that they were in danger, this guilt has made Laurie some what "mad" in the inside.

Two weeks has passed and Laurie manage to surprisingly recovered than normal women at the age of 56, this made some doctor think maybe due to her being determined to see Michael again is making her recovery fast if that's even possible.

In those week both Carrie and Laurie became close, they would tell each other about Annie or even tell about their life before even Michael came.

Today Carrie was ordered by Sartain to take Laurie to the cafeteria where the place was divided into two, one for the patients which were being taken care by their assigned nurses and guards, and the other are for doctors, staffs, and guards who were done with their shifts. Laurie at first was anxious about the idea of her eating with insane patients but she couldn't do anything, Sartain actually visited Laurie when she was still recovering, or that's what she thinks at least, there was a note left beside her bed when she woke up, the note says that if she doesn't follow Sartain's orders they will bring Michael to Haddonfield and spread chaos, that itself was enough for Laurie to start behaving in this hell hole.

When they came to the cafeteria Carrie let her sit far from the other patients, she asked Laurie what will she eat, but Laurie take whatever Carrie will take making Carrie just smile and leave to take their lunch, Laurie looked around the area, the place was a mess, patients trowing their food around and their care takers trying to stop them, guards tazing patients who wouldn't behave or who causes chaos, all in all this is a place that Laurie doesn't want to be in, it made her sick to the gut.

While waiting she suddenly felt as if someone was watching her from afar, she looked behind her only to see a man around the age of 25 looking at Laurie with an unnerving smile.

Laurie looked away and rubbed her hands together in order to distract herself, she then looked back one more time and realized he wasn't there, she was confused to where he went until she heard a giggle in front of her making her yelp.

"He! he! Hi!~ You look pretty miss~" the man "complimented" her with a smile.

Laurie held her chest as if was going to explode in pure scare, she then tried not to make eye contact and thanked him. The man just simply giggled once more and reached out for her wavy hair.

"I like your hair color, so yellow, I like yellow" he said once again while twirling her locks with his dried and scarred finger.

Laurie looked closely at the scars and only to realize that the scars where bite marks of a person.

"Th- thank you for the compliment, I have to go" Laurie said planning to go to Carrie who was just waiting for their order.

Just when Laurie was about to stand up she was grabbed by her wrist with a death grip that will surely leave marks.

"I like your wrists so small he!he!he!" He said as he twisted her wrist making her scream in pain.

"Aaah! Let go! " Laurie screamed as she tried to release his grip from her wrist.

"I like the way you scream its like music to my ears!~~~" he said as he pulled her and grabbed her hair.

"Your eyes are so pretty, so so pretty" he said as he came closer to her face

Laurie's heart continues to beat rapidly as he snaked his fingers around her neck and started to strangle her, she tried to removed his hands but the grip was too strong, she then punched his arms over and over again in hopes to release her but no.

The man started to giggle uncontrollably, taking the attention if his caretaker and Carrie who was bringing their food but was forgotten when she saw Laurie being strangled.

"SAM!! Let go of that poor lady!!" His caretaker shouted but was silenced by him elbowing her in the face.

Carrie ran out of the cafeteria and spotted Laurie's new personal guard Rick, she ran to him and told him what's going on to which he swiftly ran to the cafeteria. When they reached the place they heard a man's cry of fear, only that to be owned by Sam on the ground and begging not to be killed by the man in front of him who was Michael standing tall not doing anything.

"PLEASE!! I'm so sorry I hurt her!!! Please don't kill meee!!" The Sam continued to cry while backing away from Michael.

Rick contacted the guards of Michael to take him back to his room, searching Carrie then spotted Laurie on the far end of the long table trying to regain her breath, Rick then went with Carrie to check on Laurie who was pale white and shaking.

The moment Rick held her she looked at him with a reassuring look

"I'm ok, I can stand" Laurie said as she tried to stand but fell forward when she felt dizzy, Rick manage to catch her and told Carrie to lead him to her room

"Alright but, Laurie can you really walk?" Carrie asked in concern

"Yes I can - wha?!" Laurie was then lifted up in bridal style by Rick who just told her that she can't walk.

Laurie looked at him in shock then just let out a sigh

"Fine do what ever you want, but don't blame me when you back aches" Laurie said

Looking back she saw Michael standing, watching as she was being carried, Laurie didn't know why but when she look down to his hands, they were balled into a fist, maybe HE wanted to be the one kill her, maybe that's the reason why he suddenly just appear behind her while she was being strangled, maybe just maybe.

The guards came and surrounded Michael, they then chained him and dragged him back to his room, he is feeling it again, when ever he sees her, her emotions sipping out of face, the burning feeling lights up again but this time it was more painful and bigger, when he saw the guard carry her, but up until now the feeling can never be removed, even after not seeing her after 40 years.

Author's note

UUUPPPDATE!!!! *plays the Ali A intro song*

Yahhh! This is a bit long, but big thanks

To ignorethedeadbody for giving me the idea, cause I was running out of Ideas while making this but this saved me, thanks dude!!!!!!

Also wonder why there are a lot of mistakes? Cause I writing my stories in my class…

So glad the teacher didn't catch me yet…

Don't worry I'll be editing them later on

I'm also glad I'm not the only one who ships them.

*cries* π~π

TaeyaN~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter 4

The two English journalist looked and studied the taken notes of Sartain who has been writing down the recent interaction between the predator and prey this past two weeks, well mostly the predator. The two journalist were surprised by the way Michael suddenly started to act when Laurie is near him or a bit far away from him, especially when she is in "trouble".

Aaron looked at Dana and nodded, he handed back the note to Sartain who was intently observing their reactions

" So, do you still think its a bad idea to bring Miss Strode here? We have made progress after years of nothing, and I can tell this can help you two with your report and this can help me with my discoveries " Sartain said as he entertwinde his fingers and rested on them

"But still, Miss Strode is getting hurt by him, and you said last time that YOU will not let any harm come to her" Dana said while rubbing her fingers together. Dana and Aaron cared about Laurie a lot, she may be a dense and kind of strict but she still is a nice and good person, she may look like she don't understand you, but just by the way she looks and talks to you its like she do know you very well.

"Laurie let harm come to herself, she is the one who takes the first move, Michael doesn't do anything but stare" Sartain explained to them as he spin the pen that Laurie threatened him with

"So you're saying Michael Myers …. Is innocent?" Aaron said while looking unsure to what he heard

"No, I'm not saying he is innocent, isn't it weird that 40 years ago he tried to kill Miss Strode but now he is not even trying to, strange isn't it?" Sartain's eyes gleamed in wonder and dangerous curiosity.

"There is a possibility that Laurie may take the first move but she would never be that reckless" Aaron said

"Sometimes fear or an unexplainable desire can make you do the unthinkable" Sartain's phone rang the moment Dana was about to state something, the tension fell heavy when it rang, they knew who was calling.

Sartain answers the phone and stood up in the process

"Hello! Mr. Daren! Yes, just as you said, when? Next month? We will get everything prepared" there was a moment of silence and he spoke again but this time with a quite voice "its nice to be working with you again, right, goodbye I'll see you next month" Sartain looked at Aaron and Dana and smiled

"Guess like this will be a very very interesting family reunion"

Laurie groaned at the pain on her neck and throat as she was being carried back, Rick looked at the elderly and adjusted a bit while walking down the hall with the eyes of pass byers on them

"Neck still hurts?" Rick asked feeling a bit tired

"I can still feel his hands, God… why the head too?" Laurie complained while massaging the hand bruise imprinted to her neck

" that's cause you were out of air for a long period of time, *sigh* what was Dr Sartain thinking of letting you eat there?" Carrie said walking beside Rick leading him to Laurie's room

"He has his reasons, this is it right?" Rick asked as he opened the door and set Laurie on the bed

"Thanks Rick, you can go now they might need you're help bringing Michael back" Rick shook his head stating that he is not going, Carrie looked at him for a second and then just went back to Laurie, the nurse opened the oxygen tank next to the bed and placed the breathing mask over Laurie's mouth, the moment she did Laurie let out a long breath and relaxed.

The guard let out a sigh and sat down on one of the chairs, Carrie looked at him and hand him a bottle of water she was supposed to drink.

"Thanks" Rick said, he looked at Laurie as she rested on the bed taking deep breaths, he then remembered the times where the young nurses gossips about what happen two weeks ago, they spotted Laurie "fighting" Michael and she ended up being hurt badly but he was surprised when he heard that Laurie has recovered by the time he was tasked to watch her, he sometimes think that Laurie is somehow like Michael, they won't stop until they get what they want, Laurie wants Michael gone while Michael, Rick rested his head on his hand as crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the desk, he wasn't sure if what people say are true, is that Michael WANTS Laurie and only Laurie.

Rick was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Carrie calling out to him.

"What are you spacing out for? Aren't you gonna go? They might need some help bringing Michael" she asked while carrying some hospital gowns for Laurie, the guard then combed his jet black hair backwards

"I think they can handle it, anyway you should keep your eyes on her all the time" Rick said while looking at Laurie who just looked back at him. Laurie shifted a bit until she found a comfortable position to lay down and to talk

"The attack of that man was unexpected" Laurie simply stated, Rick then let out a huff making Laurie raise her brow, Rick thought for a bit then took a piece of paper and a pen from the desk and started to write, Carrie went near and looked at what he was writing down, she then looked at him with a look of disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Carrie simply said making Laurie wonder

"What? They got a point, and its better to let her know about this kind of stuff before she start sitting with any of these guys" looking at the paper once more and then handed it to Laurie, it was a list of patients arranged or ranked from 1 to 10 and on the number one was Michael.

Laurie was confused to what this was, she looked at Rick and handed back the paper

"What is that? Some sort of Blacklist?" Rick then looked at Carrie and crossed his arms

"I guess you can say that, this list" he raised the list "are the list of patients who is capable of harming and even killing someone at any place and at any time, all these people have criminal backgrounds like massacre, murder, homicide, and even rape, take the man who attacked you awhile ago" He then pointed at a name "Sam Dawnwood, he is placed at the number 7, he has killed, tortured, and raped a total of 24 women and young teenagers the past 4 years, and also he is obsessed with blondes" Rick then pointed at Laurie the moment he stated that making her crunch her nose" when he captures and kills them he collects their hair, eyes, the skins, and other stuff that I don't wanna mention, and just 3 years ago one of his victims manage to escape and tell the authority" Rick then stood up and folded the paper and placed it on Laurie's hand, she reopened it and looked at it for a while

"Did the a physiatrist or some professional in here made this list?" Laurie asked still eyeing the name of Michael

"Some newly employed nurses and staffs did, they are young and dumb and pretty childish but the listing is appropriate tho" Rick threw the bottle and take a book from one of the shelves and started to "read" trying to find something to keep him company despite the two people in the room with him. Laurie stared at the guard then at the nurse who was fixing the scattered paper on the desk caused by Rick trying to find paper. Just by looking at the way the hospital runs it reminds her of a prison it made her feel disgusted just to think of it, not all patients here were insane and out of their mind, the past week she met some patients that were half sane, some may even have hope to become sane, Laurie was glad that she is the cause of the canceling of the transfer of patients, cause god knows what kind of mental hospital could it be, Laurie looked one more time at the list, the name of Michael can't stop catching her attention, just why is he on the top 1? Is this ranked by rumors or what they actually are? Michael never did killed many people, compared to them he killed a total of 5 while the others they killed more than 5, not a really top-1- deserving trait, but why? Laurie then folded the paper and then starred at the celling and then suddenly felt sleepy, her eyes became heavy, When Carrie was done she took notice of Laurie slowly falling into a deep slumber, she then signed Rick to leave the room and so he did just by noticing how quick Laurie slept

" did she sleep last night?" Rick asked in a whisper by the door

"She obviously will be tired, I mean she just recovered and plus she was experiencing insomnia during recovery, it took me a long time to make her sleep just by talking to her until she becomes tired I didn't even take a rest at home just to guard Laurie" she whispers back, the set and the hospital was slowly becoming empty, Carrie gathered her belongings and when she was done she left the hospital due to family matters and leaving the responsibility of guarding Laurie to Rick.

It was already 2 am the lights in the hall were empty and half lit, nothing much happens in the afternoon, it was just Laurie sleeping the whole afternoon until now. Rick for once in a while felt sleepy, he usually doesn't fell sleepy when on guard duty but just by sitting here in a relaxed and comfortable silence made his eyes heavy, he decided to go out of the room since he think it was the room that made him sleepy. Going out he realize that the halls were completely deserted the place almost reminded him of a horror movie but he wasn't scared I mean why would he?, He took a chair and sat right next to Laurie's room and start his night patrol.

Deep and further within the dim halls, not all patients were asleep, laughter can be heard, screams can also be heard, and further within the end one single patient stood silent, taking in all the horrid sounds that filled the lit halls, despite the brightness the eerie sounds made it less comforting to the guards who some regretted having the job. The silent patient was starring at the wall or looking within the walls, thinking, just thinking, nothing more, tho he wonders why he felt it just like years ago, the voices told him to go, go and get her but why would he? Why was she important to him? He wonders as he observed the sifting shadows on the wall turned into a man's shadow, he ignored the shadow, what does he have to do with the shadow? An image of a beautiful woman flashed who slowly walks away in his mind making his heart ache in the process, the voices then once again told him to go get her but this time it was louder and painful, she must be happy.

The patient's thoughts were flooding his mind that he didn't even realize the brunet guard sat next to his door talking to someone or something, or maybe it's him he was talking to

"Hey… Michael, so uh… how are you doing?" The guard questions but didn't get a reply in return, he sighed " as expected, not a word, but I think the fact that you can't talk really helped me in my years of work here in this place" the brunet unexpectedly said to Michael but he wasn't concentrated to his words as he continued to talk "you know there is this really pretty woman, and me and her have been ….well friends for awhile until …." He continued talking to him but gets no reply, he wasn't interested to what he has to say anyway, his mind was too flooded with the thought of her and the recent feelings that had been stabbing his chest each time he remembers " just … man, have you ever liked a girl but, somehow you can't have her? I'm sure you have" Michael shifted a tiny bit the moment he asked him, all his attention going to the guard, something about the question made him feel weird "Its that Laurie Strode right? She's pretty but too old" and once more he shifted but this time it was a bit noticeable " Michael, I'm not sure on what the both of you had but, people says that the both of you had something, like a romantic relationship together before but I'm not sure" the silent between them lifted his head to look at the celling as the shaking feeling grew as so as the voices who begged him to see and touch her once more " I somehow think that deep inside you, you still love her right? If you do then …. Go get her man, follow what your heart desires" the guard said as he turned to look at Michael who was still looking at the wall "…. Sigh who am I kidding as if you have such feelings, I'm even sure if the rumors are true, I'm such an idiot" the brunet then stood and walked away to go and look for his group as he thanked Michael "thanks for "listening" Michael" the patient who was left behind in his room was lost in his mental mind, the feelings inside is burning wildly inside him the moment he heard the word LOVE, the voices in his head were screaming the word, he wanted the voices to stop, but he realizes something again, the feelings he felt when he see her, the voices go away, just like years ago they went away but they keep telling him, begging him, to see her!, feel her!, Love her!…. Love, the unbearable, painful, but pleasurable feelings were him in love all along. Michael stood up and starred at the door of his room.

Author's note

OMG! so tired…

Yay! Update…

Sorry its a bit boring in this chapter but

*GASP!* Michael has such feelings!!!!

*Passes out*

*Dreams of Michael and Laurie getting married*

(BTW look at my profile pic, I drew that)

TaeyaN~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Chapter 5

The place was unnervingly dark and cold, she was sure it was warm just a while ago but now, she opens her eyes and only saw the same room she was in before she slept, but instead it was dark, the worst part is that she can't move, she was paralyzed.

Laurie tried to move her body, at least a finger, but not even a single twitch, she was sure she might be dreaming, so she tried to close her eyes but she couldn't it was stuck open, unable to even blink, Laurie started to panic, she tried to scream, move, or do anything at that moment but nothing happens, she was horrified, she didn't expect to have sleep paralysis, it wasn't long before she heard the open and close and then heavy footsteps coming towards her, she averted her eyes trying to look who came inside, she hoped it was at least Rick or Carrie but no, it was Michael standing near her bed looking down on her, her heart was beating so fast the closer he came, until she finally blinked only to find herself young again in the clothes she wore that night and Michael too was wearing the same clothes from years ago,she continue to chant that this is a dream but it was too real, he raised the blood stained knife and aimed it at her, Laurie started to mentally scream at herself to move but couldn't, until it was too late, the knife came crashing down to her chest.

Laurie finally screamed as she jolted awake and found herself back in the familiar room but it was warmly lit and comforting. Laurie let out a sigh of relief that it really was a dream but way too real, she looked at the digital clock and it was early in the morning, her neck ached when she turned her head to make sure this is not a dream, touching her neck she felt bandages covering it, thinking that Carrie is the one who treated it, Rick suddenly came in the room in quite a hurry with a look of worry probably by her scream, he check the room then went back to Laurie who was covered in sweat

"Hey, why the sudden scream?" He asked while taking his seat on the chair from last night

"Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about" Laurie said massaging her nape

Rick let out a sigh and then relaxed himself glad that it wasn't anything critical, Rick looked at Laurie groaning in pain while still massaging her nape, unable to bare her pained look he asked if she would like him to massage her nape for her, she looked at him in a surprised look, I mean she just met him last light and tho he carried her and guarded her she still don't know him too well, but he was kind and gentle to her and Carrie trusts him so there is really no need to be cautious about, so Laurie nodded and let her back face Rick

"Hurts really badly, but thanks for the offer, tho I don't know you to well" Laurie said as she felt the slightly large hands press up against her nape making her shiver by the coldness despite the bandage covering her skin

"Well fine by me, names Rick Sawyer, age 40, single, and still lives with my parents" Rick introduce himself as he pressed both of his thumb on the sides of her nape then slowly slide it upwards while squeezing her shoulders at the same time making Laurie let out a sound of relaxation

"Well I guess you know about me already, Laurie Strode, age 56, isolated myself from my family, had a nightmarish experience, all that stuff, ah… don't press that too hard" Laurie reminded him making him soften his grip

"Yeah, haunted by your obsessive ex-Lover" Rick said as he gently rubbed the sides of her neck, Laurie felt a sudden electric wave spread through her body making her accidentally let out an unexpected raspy moan, the moment Rick heard that he quickly withdrew his hands and stepped back a bit making him almost tumble over, Laurie held her neck in shock, she felt heat slowly go up to her face making her turn red in embarrassment, she covers her face and apologized

"S - sorry its just - that I'm not used to other people massaging me, e - especially the sides of my neck, I - I'm quite sensitive there, oh God, why did I make that sound?" Laurie face palmed herself while Rick felt awkward unsure of what to do at this type of "sexual tension" atmosphere

Rick stood up and looked at the side realizing that what he did was an "erotic massage" and it disturbed him and Laurie to no end.

The suffocating tension was ended by Carrie coming in and looking at the both them with a confused look, just when she was about to ask Rick he immediately went out saying that he is just gonna wait and guard outside leaving Carrie in confusion.

It was lunch time and Laurie had to go and eat at the cafeteria again but this time nobody was disturbing her it was a surprise to her, tho there were some people who whispering about her even the caretakers and staffs were just looking at her, it made Laurie feel uneasy and somehow nostalgic, she remembers how her fellow classmates gave her the looks after that night it made her feel like she was an alien in the class, some would even bully her to just for attention, but that was all in the past, but she realize that the boogeyman was no where to be seen, it made her confused and uneasy, but she is not sure whether she should be glad or worried, well is not worried that he is not here, she is worried that maybe he might be somewhere in the hospital killing someone or even escaping the hospital, or maybe with Sartain at this moment, but she couldn't stop the feeling that there is something missing, but she doesn't know what.

When lunch was done she was told by Carrie that her daughter and granddaughter was waiting for her in her room, she became excited the moment she heard that, wanting to see her family once more, well they have been visiting her during the week ends only, but their conversations are always deep and awkward its like they aren't even close and it makes Laurie dreadful inside, she would always become depressed when ever they visit not because of them, its because of herself, her guilt, her regrets, and fear.

Laurie's walking pace slowly has slowed down as she started to get nervous, nervous to see her two beloved children, she went in and saw them, Karen was sitting on her bed while Allyson sat on the chair that Rick used to sit on, the both of them stood up and smiled the moment they saw Laurie, Allyson was the first one to hug her then her mother, feeling the hug made her want to cry in happiness and guilt, she knows she doesn't deserve this especially to Karen, oh she has been a bad mother, it made her chest painful remembering the moments where she made her child cry in fear of her and not the boogeyman, how she traumatized her badly, how she greatly influenced her granddaughter to become scared of the world, she doesn't deserve this at all, Laurie's eyes started to water as she clenched the clothes of her two daughters, they were confused when they saw her tear up, but Karen she thinks that her mother was crying due to guilt, but the damage has already been done

"Mom why are you crying?" Karen asks as she held he mother's face and wipe the tears, Karen knows what her mother went through but it doesn't mean she has to let her daughter get involved with it, she hates her mother but at the same time she still loves her dearly

"Its nothing dear, I just missed you" Laurie awfully lied while kissing their heads

"Grandma a week just passed, and you missed us already?" Allyson said as she held Laurie's hand, she took notice of the bandage covering her neck and got worried fast

"Grandma! What happen to your neck?" Allyson said making Karen look at the bandage too

"Did you get into an accident? Did someone hurt you? Who?" Karen held her mother's arms as she questions her, Laurie then was having a battle with her mind whether she lies or tell the truth, but then again there was never an option to tell the truth from the beginning, knowing that once she tells the truth to them they could sue Sartain and they would be in trouble, and Laurie could never allow that, even if it means taking her own life and to tell more lies to her family, it might hurt but its worth their life

"Mom? Can you even hear me?" Laurie was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of her daughter, Laurie looked at her with swollen eyes and just let out a chuckle and held Karen's arms

"I just fell down the stairs when I accidentally sat on Chloe" Laurie said while smiling, both Allyson and Karen raised their brow in confusion

"Ah! Chloe is this friend of Haley, she is a very kind woman but when you sit on the place of where Chloe is sitting she will go berserk!" Laurie said with enthusiasm, acting crazy is too difficult

"Ah… ok um… come have a seat mom, tell us what have you been doing?" The whole afternoon has been Laurie telling thousands of lies to her daughters, it was painful and unbearable, each lie makes her throat hurt and each smiles made her jaws hurt, everything hurts emotionally at that moment, it made her want to hit herself for lying, tho she has done it before, and she knew that this type of lies is a White Lie.

Carrie continue to observe the actions and lies of Laurie and it disturbs her, she always wonders what is she even hiding, she won't even tell her or Rick what causes her to tell lies. It was already sun set and both of Laurie's daughters bid their goodbyes as they leave, Laurie continue to stare at their car as they slowly drive into the distance, Laurie stood still by the exit of the hospital, she looked up and admire the hues of red, orange, yellow, and pink slowly darkening as the sun disappears into the horizon, Laurie felt her warm tears fall down her cheek, she knows she would've felt guilt years ago, she knows that she would've changed her life a long time ago, but no, she let her fear and obsession to kill the boogeyman take over her, turning her into some machine, a machine with only one sole purpose, a purpose to why the machine was made, Laurie bit her lip as she hugged herself and went down to her knees in tears, Carrie who just came with Rick saw Laurie kneeling on the floor crying, without a thought Carrie ran to Laurie, just when she was about to question her, Laurie hugged her in tears, Carrie comfort Laurie as she cried while Rick continue to stay silent and in anger towards the boogeyman, he knows well who started the down fall of Laurie, but he can't do anything, one false move to that thing can make him fired, and he needs money for his family's living, so there is nothing much he could do for the elderly.

Night came and Laurie asked to be alone while walking around the hospital, due to her wanting to know the hospital more and to get the depressing feeling away, Rick thought about it for a minute and then nodded as long as she doesn't get into trouble with the boogeyman, Laurie promised and started her walk around the hospital.

The hospital was busy, people walk around back and forth, some almost hitting Laurie from behind, and some on front, Laurie was glad that Rick understood her, despite what happen early in the morning, Laurie stopped walking when she saw the exact place where Laurie and Michael "fought" last time, she continue to stare in deep thought not noticing the stares she is receiving from people, she sighed and left the area, before she could continue her walk she was met with a guard with brown hair that is probably around his late 20s walking while talking on the phone, he took notice of Laurie and hung up in the process, he walk towards her and held her shoulder, he looked troubled and nervous

"Miss Strode, why are you walking around without a guard?" He asked in a panicked tone as he dragged her into the elevator and pressed her floor" You should also be in your room" he continued

"Wha- wait what's wrong? What's happening?" Laurie asked feeling nervous already, the guard looked at Laurie then back to the door of the elevator, he then leaned in close to her ear then whispered

"Michael has escaped his room, and is currently roaming around the hospital" the moment he said that her heart skipped two beats, her eyes turned wide and looked at him in a horrified expression " What?!" Laurie shouted in disbelief making the guard "shhhh" to keep her quiet

"We must not let anyone know he escaped, If they know everyone will start to panic and leave giving the chance for Michael to blend in and escape" the brunet said as he continue to head towards Laurie's room, this was a very bad timing, she just got over her heavy and depressed feeling until the thing that caused her depression decided to make it worst, she clenched her fist as she was going closer to her, just when she was about to be brought in, a hand grabbed the guard's wrist making him jolt and step back only to see Sartain with some guards behind him including Rick and Carrie, the brunet let go of Laurie and then made a confused look

"Dr. Sartain? What are you doing here?" Asked the brunet, Sartain simply smiled and held his shoulder

"We'll take her to a safe place Adam, for now find him" Sartain orders Rick to guide her, but she resisted, feeling uneasy about the situation

"He didn't escape, you purposely let him out of his cell" Laurie claimed while giving a look to Sartain who just held a poker face when he heard that, the others looked at each other not really sure to what Laurie was saying

"Michael himself escaped, he manage to memorize the pass code through hearing, Michael is much smarter than we thought Miss Strode" Sartain then signals Rick to bring her along with another guard, Laurie didn't fight back this time she was lost in thought, the feeling inside her chest felt heavy and it made her unable to process to where they were even bringing her, to what Laurie could process they were some where deep in the hospital grounds, the halls were dimly lit giving off an eerie feeling not even a single person could be seen walking around besides them, as they walked down the hallways she was brought to some type of room that could only be opened from the outside by entering a password, just by the look of this room it made her feel really uneasy to the gut. Before she could ask any questions she was thrown in the room not by Rick but by the other guard, and it took Rick of guard by the way he threw her as if she was a ragdoll.

"Hey! Wha- what are you doing?!" Laurie asked as they closed the door and locking her in, Laurie looked around the room, it was medium in size, walls are covered in foam, there was a glass on the right side of the wall unable to be seen from the outside but able to be seen from the inside, there was a metal table in the middle with a metal chair at it's end, there were two weapons on the table a knife and a loaded gun, Laurie was confused to what's happening, and just by the room she was in it gave her a bad idea on what's happening, she looked at the glass and then assumed Sartain was inside, she went near the glass

"What are you planning Sartain?" Laurie asked while looking at her reflection on the glass

"What do you think?" He asked, Laurie thought for a while until she realized what this means

"You're planning to keep me and Michael in one room?!" Laurie felt as if she was a lab rat, being tested on and once useless gets thrown away, she heard the door open and two unknown guards came in and dragged Laurie to the chair and strapped her in, it all happen fast not even giving Laurie a chance to react, before she could say anything she hear through the speakers that in the back ground a guard reported that they found Michale and they are currently bringing him to the room.

Author's note

Oooooooh!

Update!!

Yahhhhh! while writing the scene where Laurie is talking to her two beloved children, I became emotional (in the inside tho)

Hope you like the out of nowhere "erotic massage" between Laurie and Mi- …… Rick….. Oh… s*it…

*hides in the closet and prays that Michael doesn't find me*

TaeyaN--


	7. Chapter 6

Sartain stared at the woman struggling on the chair trying to break herself free, he sat on the chair while waiting for any news on his patient, he looked at the English journalist and hands him an envelope

"What's this?" Aaron asked as he held it, he felt a rectangular shape inside making him curious to open it, once he did he found a VSH tape with the name of Michael Myers written with black marker, Aaron looked at Sartain still in confusion

"Did this belong to Samuel Loomis?" He asked again, Sartain nodded in reply and handed him a picture of a 5 or 6 year old Michael with his family smiling like a normal child would

"Everything in that tape contains Michael's childhood, including when he was brought in here until the day he escaped in the Halloween of '75, those may help you with you're report" Sartain explained as he wrote down everything that Laurie is doing in the room even tho she is just simply sitting down while struggling, but to Sartain every emotions, actions, and reactions counts

Aaron looked at Sartain with unease, Aaron stood up and started to take his leave even tho he just came alone, Dana didn't want to come to the hospital anymore, knowing what Sartain is doing to some of his patients, especially Michael

Walking down the halls, he saw a nurse and a guard arguing, Aaron manage to pick up some words from a distance

"Why do you always say that "Dr. Sartain has his reasons", its like your hiding something from me and Laurie, Rick!" The nurse shouted to Rick, who rubbed his face with both his hands and let out a frustrated groan

"For the last time Carrie! I'm not hiding anything, that's just how Dr. Sartain is, even before" he protested, Aaron hid behind the wall of the corner and tried to listen to what they are arguing about, do one of them know what Sartain is planning for Laurie and Michael?

"How? Huh? He has been obsessed with the research of Dr. Loomis, even Loomis himself felt unsure of passing it down to him, but when Loomis died Sartain took the advantage to become Michael's new doctor, and he has never been like this to other patients but only to Michael, my mother knows that, she was one of his colleagues and she saw how he developed an obsession to know more about Michael, and now somehow Laurie is involved in this " Mad Science"" Carrie said as she combed her hair back in stress, Aaron slowly walked away once he heard what she said, Aaron felt a lump formed in his throat as he decided to go and take the stairs, he knows that what he and Dana did was a mistake and they made a person suffer more than they already should take but the things you have to do for a living.

Who knew the halls have eyes, well at least that's what Michael thinks, anyone who saw him stares at him curious to why is he even wearing a mask, but he is a patient so they think he wore it for fun, but in honesty he wears the mask to hide his true self that made a monster in the process, but Michael himself thinks that he is also a monster at least that's what he think, a swarm of guard held him in place as they drag him, tho Michael see no point in killing them he resisted a bit, cause he has a reason to escape, and that is to find the girl who turned into a woman he fell for years ago, the guards were nervous the moment they realized that Michael was resisting, it made them scared, scared that anytime soon that he would kill them, running around the corner the guard Adam spotted the group of guards hesitating to even hold Michael, he took action already knowing why Michael escaped and not leave the hospital even when he had the chance,

He never expected that Michael would even have feelings, but him realizing it was Love have a really bad timing, due to fact the woman he loves hates him now, pushing through the crowd Adam manage to reach Michael and told him that he knows who is he looking for, he didn't say her name out loud knowing that some might get too curious.

The moment Michael heard what he said he stopped resisting and let Adam put him in his straightjacket and chained him then lead him to the room, on the way there Michael was feeling it again, the effects of love over taking him, it made the voices in his head for once go away, the more he thinks about her it made him feel calm after years of loud screaming voices mocking him, taunting him, and torturing him, they finally arrived at the room that Laurie was held in at her will, Adam enter the pass code that Michael memorized and opens the door revealing Laurie inside strapped to a metal chair, they released Michael and let him inside the room with a horrified Laurie

"No... This can't be happening" Laurie said as she struggles harder ignoring the pain on her wrists as it's skin turned painfully red

"Go ahead Michael she is all yours" Sartain said through the mic making Laurie look at the glass in anger and disgust

"You crazy mother*ucker! I knew you would do this!!" Laurie shouted as she continued to struggle, Laurie paused the moment she realized that Michael was right next to her, there was long moment of silence between them as they looked into each other's eyes, Laurie could feel something inside her as she looked into his eyes under the mask, it was a burning feeling, it bugged her and she didn't know what it was, the way he looks into her brown eyes felt like he was looking into her soul, it felt weird and uneasy, Laurie remembered the night when she saw his eyes, they were dead and empty, dark brown in color but now they held something that she couldn't recognize and it made her shock, she never knew his cold, purely evil eyes would hold an emotion

"Why aren't you killing me?" Laurie asked as she still locked her gaze in his eyes bewildered

#He doesn't want to kill her anymore, he want everyone she loves to be killed, only he can love her#

Michael stood as he looked into her coffee brown eyes, they are still beautiful as he could remember, it made his heart beat with content, he suddenly felt an itching feeling to touch her once more but this time with his hand, but Michael was hesitant, he couldn't lift his arm or do anything, but out of the blue he grabbed the knife on the metal table making Laurie snap out of her gaze, Laurie started to panic as she saw him raising the knife, she shut her eyes closed preparing herself for the worst, instead feeling intense pain she felt a tingling pain between her index and ring finger, opening her eyes she found the knife stuck between her fingers that was bleeding, the knife manage to cut the leather that held her hands, she looked up at Michael who took back the knife, Laurie mustered up the courage, and strength to lift both of her legs and kick Michael in the gut making him tumble back a bit, taking the chance Laurie bites the leather that was cut by the knife and teared it making room for her hands to slip out and quickly unbuckle her other hand and make distance between her and Michael who just observed her escape from the chair not doing anything

"Get me out of here!!" Laurie shouted while looking at the glass aware that Sartain is still watching despite the prolonged staring contest they just had, Michael started to make his round from the table, but Laurie didn't give him the chance, she went to the metal table then with all her might she pushed it down by the edge making it topple over letting the loaded gun slide to her, without waisting any time she kicked the table by the side hitting Michael in the process giving her time to maintain herself, she aimed the gun at Michael who flipped the table and continue to walk towards Laurie, as he came closer the blonde started to shake in fear and worry, worry that she might hit the glass and kill Sartain and there is a huge chance that she might be sent to jail, Laurie took a deep breath and fired BAM! She missed the shot hitting the wall making cotton fall out, Michael was getting closer to her so she fires again BAM! she manage to shoot his right arm but it didn't even affect him he still continue to come closer, this time Laurie readies herself and fires CLICK! Was all that came out of the gun there were only two bullets, before she knew it Michael grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall trapping her

"Dr. Sartain…." One of the guards said nervously as he continue to look at Laurie struggling and shouting for Sartain to stop Michael, but Sartain just told them to don't do anything until he says so, the tension was interrupted by Rick coming in and look at the situation with shock

"What are you doing?!" Asked Rick as he went near the glass, he was about to go in and help until some guards stopped him

"Don't do anything until I say so, I want to see if Michael will really end his partner's life" Sartain said as he continue to write down every single actions, Rick clenched his fist and then just went near to the glass and just watch, Rick badly wanted to save her but he can't not when he is chained by Sartain.

Laurie continue to struggle while furiously hitting Michael with all her might, Michael continue to observe her, he tighten his grip on her neck making her choke, deep inside he wants to say something to her but he some how couldn't, he was to scared to talk, he then loosen his grip and went near to Laurie pressing their bodies together making Michael burn with unknown pleasure inside, Laurie let out a raspy groan as she is slowly losing her breath, she grabbed the mask's hair and forcefully taking it off of Michael's head revealing his face.

Laurie froze in place the moment she saw his face and so as Michael, he aged a lot, he had a scar across his droopy blind eye caused by her stabbing it with a hanger years ago, but strangely he still looked handsome, in this moment Michael felt naked, he felt exposed the moment his beloved took his mask off but it didn't stop him there, he still continue to hold her neck and this time her raised her off her feet, when she was lifted his grip hasn't yet tighten making Laurie confused, he still held the knife but never did he even raised it or even tried to stab her, his eyes held an emotion that Laurie could never figure out, she then saw his neck swallow and he went nearer to her face making her breath hitch in shock, she could hear his low and raspy breathing clearly, she noticed something in his eyes this time it was, Sadness,

Why is he sad? It was all Laurie could think at that moment before she saw his eyes become shiny signing that tears are about to pour out, before Laurie could even spot the small tear that poured out of his eye Michael was shot with a heavy dose of tranquilizer making him dizzy and drop Laurie to the floor, the guards quickly tried to put Michael in his straightjacket and chain him, Rick went in the room and found Laurie taking the metal chair lift it in the air and run towards Michael shouting in anger "How dare you cry?!?" Taking a swing to hit him when no guards were in the way, a sound of metal hitting a flesh filled the room, she expected to see Michael with a bleeding head, but she saw instead Rick on the ground bleeding, Laurie dropped the chair in utter shock and went down to Rick and held his head as she shouted for help

"Help please!! Oh god Rick I'm sorry oh God!!" Laurie said as she hugged his head and started to tear up, remembering the time she found her friends dead laid down in artistic ways, the depressed feeling slowly filled her systems once more as she hugged him tighter

" Its my fault, all my fault" she said as Sartain orders Adam to bring him to the emergency room, they then tried to let Laurie go of Rick and told her that they will help him, once she let go they carried Rick and ran to the emergency room fast as Laurie continued to cry covering her face with blood stained hands, Sartain just looked at Laurie until he spotted the mask and took it with him and placed it on Michael's folded arms and realized he was looking at Laurie as she cried in guilt making him only wonder more about the two.

Michael felt something again it was more this time, he felt burning anger when he saw Laurie crying for the guard who was pushed by Sartain to block Laurie's swing, but Michael was sure he felt this feeling before, but it is much bigger and hotter than when he was a child, and it was Jealousy.

Author's note

Whoa!!! Another update in the next day?!?

WAT?!

But boi is my ideas are slowly running out, this chapter is actually shorter than the previous one

*sorry*

So put your ideas guys!!!( except for you ignorethedeadbody you already gave an idea my man~ *but just in case put yours*)

Michael don't cry (Laurie still hates him, y?)

Hope you like the new title of the story

TaeyaN--


	8. Chapter 7

Carrie ran across the hall trying to reach the room that Laurie was kept in, she didn't expect that Rick would possibly try to help the mad doctor to get what he wants from his patient, Carrie expected more from Rick, who confesses that he isn't a lair.

After the argument they had he thinks that her suspicions of Sartain die down but it never did, her mother has been telling to her about him ever since the day she retired, the only words she could remember her mother say about him were psycho, obsessed on Michael, mad man, and other words that could represent his hidden face under the "good- doctor" mask, and she doubted that when she met him the first time but ever since Laurie came he start to slowly show his true face making Carrie uneasy when ever he asks for Laurie's presence, she was stupid to believe Rick's lie but he is her friend and she knows how much he cares for Laurie so she was doubting on what to decide, but her decision changed when she heard a nurse talking about her spotting Laurie being the first to be dragged into one of the rooms for observation then Michael was the next, dragged into the exact same room, hearing this made Carrie try to finish all of her work as soon as possible, but her work took literally a long time to finish making her worried sick to what's going to happen to Laurie.

Turning around the corner after the elevator, there she saw the door of the room opened, guards were surrounding the door along with Rick, Carrie felt uneasy to what is happening right now but she knows she has to go in there and help Laurie.

Just when she could take a step, she heard a shouting voice of Laurie saying "how dare you cry!!" Carrie came to a halt when she saw Sartain grabbing a hold of Rick by the colar then pulled him in front of Michael to block the incoming attack of Laurie who swing the chair with such force that a loud bang echoed through the area then echoed down the halls, the body of Rick fell down with a fatal wound on his head making a lot blood flow out fast, Carrie covered her mouth in shock shifting her attention to the culprit who just observed everything go down, Carrie wanted to at least lash out on the mad doctor who just cares about his research that loses his humanity but she must not, she must keep her distance, one wrong move on him and she will be fired, or even sent to jail.

Carrie hid behind the wall and gripped her skirt trying to hold herself, the sound of a woman's cry was heard next who begged for help, Carrie wanted to go and help but her coming from behind at the right moment might be suspicious to Sartain so she just stayed silent and watched everything happen.

Laurie was lifted up by her arm and was being brought back to her room, on the way she felt the eyes of the people stare at her as she was being carried back, the more they stare at her the more she feels so vaunrable, losing her character, ever since she came her the whole place had took an effect on her, and the fact that she is with something that haunts her to no end, its breaking her slowly, all she wanted was to get rid of him but she didn't know why something deep down inside her didn't want him to die.

#He is the reason why she is still alive, the goal to kill him and to keep him away from her family kept her from taking her life, He is her purpose to live#

The guards came to a stop when they saw Carrie walking in and looked Laurie with a shocked expression, running up to Laurie she held her weak body and looked at the guards with fake confusion

"Oh! What happen to her?!" She asked in shock, the two looked at each other clearly thinking what kind of alibi to tell her

"She got in trouble again with a violent patient, you know her, a wild woman" the taller of the two said as he shrugged at his partner and then proceed to walk away, Carrie really wanted to ask them to where is Rick but it maybe too risky, deciding to let it go for now she looked down at Laurie who was just lost looking at the ground, Carrie bit her lip trying to figure out on what to do she manage to help her not long ago thanks to the help of Rick but this time its much difficult for her to comfort Laurie by herself, holding Laurie's body she then led her back to her room, as she opened the door at the corner of her eye she saw Sartain observing them.

Another week has passed since what happened to Laurie, Rick manage to get treated but his head was severely injured, his sister and mother came to the hospital to check on him, then like any other parent they would ask what happen to him, the blame was of course pointed to Laurie who hasn't left her room for a week drowning in guilt and depression with Carrie not being able to help her.

The parent eventually demanded for Laurie to come but was denied by Sartain saying that she became a danger to any outsider ever since the encounter.

Today is the last day that she will be seeing Rick, he manage to regained his consciousness in such short time and objected to leave the hospital, they had a family argument for almost an hour until they had to contact the head of their family, which is his father who agreed with the mother deciding that the place is too dangerous for him despite him working there for 6 years and nothing critical has happen to him until now, the parents wanted to sue Laurie for what she has done but Sartain object saying that she is just mentally ill and Rick just became involved with her mayhem, tho Rick tried his best to let his family agree that he will still work here in Smith's Groove cause deep down he knows that Laurie still needs a trusted guard like him, and he wanted to protect her from Michael but he couldn't, he was being held by Sartain and he knows he deserved this for not being able to help her, but after all the reasonings it has been decided that he will resign and leave the horrid place for good.

Carrie stared at the two women packing all of Rick's belongings from his room, she felt unsure to all this, being the only person that Laurie could ever trust made her feel heavy, sure she managed to take care of Laurie for only a few weeks but those are when she wasn't sad or broken, she had hope and a strong will in her first few days here but the more she stayed here its like her strong will is getting drained, Carrie sometimes thinks its Sartain's doings, but she can't just tell any authority, cause he can make an excuse to let the case go and plus she has no evidence but the people who work or do his dirty bidding, she could persuade them to tell the truth but there are things that Sartain could do with that intelligence of his.

Laurie sat on her bed while just looking down at a thick book's page not even bothering to read a single letter or word in it, lost in deep thought she turned the page absent - mindedly still thinking on what to do now, she doesn't know how to face Rick's family knowing they might put the blame on her but it really was her fault, she only cared about her goal to kill the boogeyman and careless of the people around her, and she knows that but she continue to just be like this, no matter how hard she tries she just kept thinking of him and it makes her feel disgusted to herself on how selfish she is, only caring to what she wants.

Carrie came to the room of the soon to be resigned guard, she checked the dextrose then then his monitor, no signs of abnormalities, Carrie then sat down on one of the chairs beside the bed, Rick stared down at his hands and pinched his finger tips in order to warm them up, she noticed that his fingers had become pale, maybe he feels cold or maybe he might be nervous but about what. He then massaged his temples and laid back down, she can tell that he is worrying "is there no other way to change their minds?" Asked Carrie, Rick stared at the celling then at Carrie "No, its dad's words so there is no changing it" Rick then shifted his gaze to the other side of the room feeling guilty.

Sartain stared at the woman sitting on her bed just looking at a book page not even reading and that itself is making him curious, smiling in content Sartain left the front door of the woman's room and walked down to the elevator, once he is out of sight the woman stood up, wear her slippers and heads towards the room of Rick trying to avoid familiar faces in the halls, reaching the oak colored door, she peeked through the rectangular glass and spotted Rick and Carrie talking, hesitating to open the door she heard voices of doctors filled the halls only to make her get inside quick making the two people inside the room look at her in confusion.

Author's note

Ahhh! So sorry about not being able to update for such a long time, something came up and I had to deal with it, plus I ran out of ideas and keep hitting my head against my cellphone just to have an idea come in my mind.

So yeah sorry for the short chapter TT

TaeyaN~~~~~~~~~~


	9. SORRY

Hi guys this is TaeyaN!

I'm very sorry that I haven't posted or updated the story in almost a year.

I just suddenly lost interest and the will to continue it, or lets just say that i have no idea on how to continue the story, and every time I recieved a comment or a follower I just felt guilty in the gut.

I reread the the story and realized that the writting was horrible, and the characters arent the same as they are like what Amon Kashino commented.

thats when I have decided to delete this story, rewrite it, and repost it on Ao3

my user name is @SealUwU, I'm currently working on another story from another fandom but decided to fix this one first.

I will delete this story after one week and start working on the rewrite

then again I'm very, very, and truly sorry.


End file.
